


crazy college boys

by starrynighteyes



Series: the college chronicles [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Crack, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynighteyes/pseuds/starrynighteyes
Summary: kwon.soon has created the chat:kwon.soon named the chat piss on my tittieskwon.soon has added gyu.min, moonjun, m.hao, chan and woozikwon.soon: GUYyYYSysm.hao: ...piss on my titties? Sounds kinky but I’m not going to askjust 13 struggling boys trying to make it through college
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: the college chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144649
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. homophobic sugar daddies

**3:00pm**

**kwon.soon has created the chat**

**kwon.soon named the chat piss on my titties**

**kwon.soon has added gyu.min, moonjun, m.hao, chan and woozi**

kwon.soon: GUYyYYSys

m.hao: ...piss on my titties?

sounds kinky but I’m not going to ask

gyu.min: LMAO WHAT NOW BITCH

moonjun: is jihoon threatening you with a guitar again

chan: no he’s probably in the hospital rn

moonjun: for what 

woozi: for dumb bitch disorder that’s what 

m.hao: makes sense

gyu.min: jihoon don't tell me you actually killed him this time

woozi: why do you always think that

chan: idk maybe because you threaten him every time he opens his mouth

moonjun: and not to mention you smacked him with your yeti once when he tried to take a bite of your cake

woozi: ok and

gyu.min: bruh he almost died

woozi: what an exaggeration

lost his last braincell? 

yes. 

almost died? 

no. 

m.hao: bold of you to assume he ever had one in the first place

kwon.soon: HYE TTHATS SO MEANS

gyu.min: dude don’t tell me you're drunk 

kwon.soon: MaYbs 

MAyby

MAYBE 

chan: miss thang it’s like 3pm on a tuesday??

moonjun: MISS THANG-

YOU SPEND TOO MUCH TIME ON TIKTOK TF

chan: YOUR SCREENTIME LITERALLY SAYS YOU SPEND LIKE 5 HOURS ON TIKTOK EVERYDAY

moonjun: WE AREN'T TALKING ABOUT ME 

NOT YOU TRYING TO DEFLECT 

chan: OK BUT ADMIT IT 

moonjun: suddenly I can't read

m.hao: uh anyways what did you do soonyoung

kwon.soon: HE LP

m.hao: oh my god 

gyu.min: WHAT IS IT 

kwon.soon: IM ONA DAYTE WITH THIS DUDFE AMD HE JSUT TOLD ME HE’S HOMOPHOBIC

gyu.min: i-

what 

chan: tf you on a date with him for 

m.hao: how does even happen

kwon.soon: IDK I MEt HIM ON GRIDNR AND HE SAID HE’D SPOIL ME WITH MOENY 

woozi: so you're on a date with a sugar daddy

gyu.min: grindr... got it 

woozi: I am friends with imbeciles 

chan: but- how are you even on a date with a homophobic sugar daddy 

kwon.soon: NOT A SUGAR DADDY JUST AN MIDDLE AGED MAN WITH A LOT OF MONEY

moonjun: isn’t that the literal definition of a sugar daddy 

m.hao: leave it up to soonyoung to score a drunk date with a homophobic sugar daddy

kwon.soon: I SAID NOT A SUGAR DADDY HES JUST RCIH AND WANTS SEX

moonjun: definitely a sugar daddy

**moonjun has changed kwon.soon's name to sugar tittys**

gyu.min: LMFAO

woozi: this is why i have crippling depression.


	2. this isn't the stoner gc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting seokmin and jeonghan!
> 
> the beginning chapters will be introducing everybody

**5:00 pm**

**_piss on my titties_ **

**sugar tittys added seok and hannie to the chat**

hannie: ? this isn’t the stoner chat you promised to add me too? 

gyu.min: sorry, we aren’t stoners but we’re the alcoholics if you’re ok with that 

m.hao: pft 

moonjun: holy shit mingyu made hao laugh

sugar tittys: damn the last time I heard hao laugh at mingyu was when he was chased by a flock of geese 

woozi: that was pretty funny not gonna lie 

gyu.min: FR? 

chan: it’s true I was sitting next to him and I heard a chuckle

hannie: uh

seok: what’s going on

gyu.min: oh yeah forgot you were in this chat 

hi we like to drink

hannie: oh cool me too 

seok: same 

gyu.min: omg i love them already 

woozi: soonyoung why did you add these people into the gc

seok: yeah i mean I like making friends but why so suddenly

sugar tittys : oh because this was getting boring and I wanted my friends to meet each other

moonjun: ok fair enough

hey im jun and im a theatre and drama major in my third year 

seok: oh hi jun! I didn’t notice you were in this chat!

moonjun: hey seokmin :)

m.hao: you two know each other? 

seok: yep! I’m a theatre major too. I’m in my second year 

chan: lmao minghao's jealous 

m.hao: I'm coming for your dino plushie 

chan: IM SORRY NOT HENRY

hannie: lmao hey im jeonghan 

I’m a political science major in my third year 

gyu.min: holy shit that sounds so hard to major in you must be really smart 

woozi: the trait you lack the most unfortunately

seok: damn i- 

m.hao: it’s ok woozi sounds like he hates everyone to mask the fact that he’s a huge softie 

gyu.min: and honestly he’s not wrong so I can’t get mad at him and at least I have a braincell unlike soonyoung

Although I’m close to it 

sugar tittys: HEY THATS SO MEAN

moonjun: you literally once asked me if pigeons can fly. 

sugar tittys: I WAS DRUNK

moonjun: that doesn’t change the fact you asked me that 

and you went on a drunk date with an old man

seok: oh yeah 

didn't he buy you a louis vuitton wallet 

gyu.min: HE WHAT 

seok: dw it was fake 

gyu.min: so he was homophobic and a phony? 

ew thats so desperate 

m.hao: says the one who was begging soon to set them up with one

gyu.min: idk what you're talking about

**woozi changed gyu.min's name to dumb bitch**

**chan changed sugar titty's name to dumber bitch**

dumber bitch: I hate this fucking family 

hannie: LMFAO they aren’t wrong and thanks mingyu :) what do you major in? 

gyu.min: graphic design! It’s one of the only things I am fully capable of doing 

woozi: yeah he only uses his head when it comes to graphic design 

m.hao: see I told you he’s a softie

woozi: fuck off minghao 

m.hao: ha anyways Im a psych major in my second year 

woozi: im a music major

In my third year 

chan: I’m a senior in high school

hannie: OH MY GOD A BABY

chan: GIAHFA WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BABY YOU FOOL

hannie: AW YOU'RE SO CUTE IM ADOPTING YOU

**hannie changed chan's name to tiny child**

**tiny child changed hannie's name to old hag**

moonjun: HAA OLD HAG I CANT

old hag: YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT YOU SHOULD BE HONORED I’D EVEN CONSIDER YOU AS MY CHILD

tiny child: I NEVER ASKED????

**old hag changed tiny child to brat**

m.hao: i love this father son bonding moment but where tf did soonyoung go

moonjun: dk I just saw woozi chasing him with his yeti 

dumb bitch: NOT AGAIN-


	3. arson tingz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minghao is secretly an arsonist

**10:00 pm**

_**piss on my titties** _

dumber bitch: two friends in a room

might commit arson

dumb bitch : might?

I thought we were gonna do it?

dumber bitch: OMG YOU WANNA DO IT?

dumb bitch: YES???

dumber bitch: HFHFSAHA LETS GO

woozi: please dont.

Minghao stop them please

m.hao: … i better be invited

moonjun: MINGHAO SHFAOAH

brat: LMFAO WHEN MINGHAO IS AN ARSONIST IN HIS FREE TIME

old hag: P L E A S E let me come with I’ll record

seok: I’ll be on patrol

brat: Ill be be there for moral support

**woozi changed minghao to arsonist**

dumb bitch: woozi are you coming

woozi: I mean I’ll have to so your dumb ass doesnt get caught

seok: aw how sweet

woozi: shut tf before i wipe the floors with you

seok: oh-

**dumber bitch changed woozi's name to short violent king**

short violent king: ...brb I'm looking for my skillet

dumber bitch: fuck 

arsonist: good luck 

dumber bitch: IM SORRY WOOZI I'LL BUY YOU DRINKS NEXT TIME

short violent king: ...fine 

dumb bitch: whipped 

short violent king: I'll fucking throw you into the washing machine kim mingyu don't test me 

dumb bitch: FKASHF OK IM SORRY

moonjun: ... uh I’ll bring the gasoline??

arsonist: I knew I could count on you babe

old hag: omg a couple???

I love that

dumber bitch: don’t you have a boyfriend?

Add him

old hag: oh double dates?

periodt pooh

**old hag added josh.h**

dumb bitch: oh shit youre dating joshua hong?

I heard he’s a total gentleman and that everybody loves him

josh.h: haha that’s not true

old hag: babe do you want to commit arson with me

josh.h: sure sounds fun also why is your name old hag

old hag: oh yeah I adopted a child congrats your a dad

brat: im not your child

old hag: I didn’t ask for your input? 

brat: bitch-

josh.h: uh ok hi son

**brat changed josh.h's name to wrinkled troll**

wrinkled troll: ...if this what it means to be dad I don’t want it 

old hag: you want to break up with me???

wrinkled troll: I didn’t say that??

old hag: guess I’m a single dad now </3

wrinkled troll: i- fine I’ll be a dad

old hag: awww guess I’m remarrying

moonjun: well that was short lived

arsonist: how do you feel chan

brat: planning murder

short violent king: same

brat: watch out jeonghan

old hag: i-

**brat is offline**

**old hag is offline**

wrinkled troll:babe???

dumb bitch: rip jeonghan

arsonist: i mean i knew he was gonna snap but not this soon

seok: chan woke up and chose murder huh

dumber bitch: I just wanted to commit arson-


	4. book theft

**1:45pm**

_**piss on my titties** _

**dumber bitch added seungcheol, won;whoo, mcboo and hansolchwe to the chat**

**won;whoo left the chat**

dumber bitch: this hoe-

**dumber bitch added won;whoo into the chat**

**won;whoo left the chat**

**dumber bitch added won;whoo into the chat**

dumber bitch: FAFUDA BITCH DONT BE SO BORING STAY

won;whoo: YOU'RE FORGETTING IM STILL MAD AT YOU

dumber bitch: i said sorry?????

won;whoo: like sorry is gonna cut it???

seok: oh no what did he do now

won;whoo: oh ill tell you what he did 

I was peacefully reading and I was almost done with my book until this toddler runs by screaming like an incoherent 

banshee and SNATCHES MY BOOK OUT OF MY HANDS?

dumb bitch: damn that’s so rude 

old hag: LMFAO AN INCOHERENT BANSHEE 

moonjun: yeah how could you do that soonyoung

dumber bitch: it was an accident hhhfahpfo 

you got the book back anyway

dumb bitch: stealing books is such a low move soonyoung how could you ever do that to someone 

dumber bitch: HLAJFKL SHUT UP MINGYU ILL TAKE OUT YOUR KNEECAPS 

dumb bitch: NO NOT MY KNEECAPS 

arsonist: "police here. a criminal is on the run. Name: kwon soonyoung. Crime: book theft" 

seungcheol: LMFAO BOOK THEFT

old hag: PFT IM STILL DYING OVER INCOHERENT BANSHEE 

seungcheol: who tf is old hag 

old hag: its me 

seungcheol: but who????

old hag: LET ME FINISH BITCH

its jeonghan

seungcheol: LMFAO JEONGHAN WHY TF ARE YOU OLD HAG

wrinkled troll: long story

seungcheol: joshua?

wrinkled troll: how did you KNOW 

seungcheol: seemed fitting 

brat: LMFAO

old hag: SEUNGCHEOL PLEASE

wrinkled troll: PFT YOURE SO MEAN

short violent king: how do you guys know each other 

moonjun: yeah you guys seem really close 

seungcheol: we’re childhood friends 

dumb bitch: omg wait that’s so fucking cute 

brat: I feel bad for you

seungcheol: yeah me too

old hag: bitch-

wrinkled troll: you literally waited outside our class everyday for 10 years wdym

seungcheol: I SMELL FALSE ACCUSATIONS HONG JISOO

Old hag: WDYM FALSE ITS TRUE

You’d be waiting by class everyday at 4:30 on the dot 

seungcheol: NOT THE EXPOSE

moonjun: lmao what a simp

seungcheol: IM NOT A SIMP 

**moonjun changed seungcheol's name to seungsimp**

seungsimp: YOU KNOW WHAT LETS TAKE THIS OUTSIDE 

moonjun: FHSHAFA BET LETS GO 

wrinkled troll: JUN DONT 

moonjun: WHY NOT

WHAT'S THIS GRANDPA TROLL FROM FROZEN LOOKING ASS GONNA DO HUH?

old hag: NO 

WE'RE SERIOUS 

ONE PUNCH AND YOU'D BE UNCONCIOUS ON THE FLOOR 

dumber bitch: jun they aren't kidding 

I got into a fight with seungcheol and it was over in like 10 seconds 

seok: i was there to witness the whole thing 

i recorded it too 

dumber bitch: YOU RECORDED IT??

seok: I HAD TO IT WAS SO FUNNY

ONE SWIPE AND YOU WERE GONE 

HE DEADASS KNOCKED YOU AROUND LIKE A RAGDOLL 

dumb bitch: don't be shy, drop the video

seok: should I? 

dumber bitch: DONT OMG THATS SO EMBARRASSING 

seok: SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR NEVER GIVING BACK MY SCRIPT 

I HAD TO REPRINT IT AND THAT COSTED MONEY

arsonist: not the way so many people have vendettas against sooyoung 

seok: here 

_one video attached_

old hag: OH MY _GOD_

wrinkled troll: i knew cheol was strong but WHY DOES SOONYOUNG LOOK LIKE A PIECE OF KLEENX

dumb bitch: LMFAO THIS IS GOLD 

PLEASE IM DYING 

won;whoo: HFAH SOONYOUNG WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE 

brat: LMFAO THIS IS HIGH END ENTERTAINMENT 

dumber bitch: *cues pain by nessa sharty*

moonjun: PLEASE NOT NESSA SHARTY

mcboo: wtf me and hansol are trying to cuddle shut tf yall noisy bitches 

dumber bitch: damn seungkwan

hansolchwe: sorry seungkwan gets angry when he doesn’t get his cuddles 

dumb bitch: i can see that 

arsonist: just mute the chat 

mcboo: i didn’t even ask to be in this chat?

So stfu you criminal 

Arson is so basic anyway

won;whoo: arson is considered basic?

dumb bitch: yeah? 

won;whoo: im not even going to ask

short violent king: soonyoung where tf do you find all these friends 

dumber bitch: because I’m so funny and sweet ofc 

arsonist: you bribed them didn’t you

dumber bitch: AJKAF IDK WHAT YOURE TALKING ABOUT 

won;whoo: no he did 

dumb bitch: yeah he said he’d pay me 20 dollars 

won;whoo: did he?

dumb bitch: nope 

won;whoo: yeah thought so 

dumber bitch: look im broke ok

dumb bitch: SO WHY DID YOU ASK????

dumber bitch: BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY NO? 

dumb bitch: HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK?

dumber bitch: YOU LITERALLY AGREED TO IT SO OBVIOUSLY IT WORKED??

arsonist: i mean i have to agree with soonyoung on this one 

dumber bitch: SEE?

dumb bitch: HJFAF WOOZI HELP ME

short violent king: Oh my god 

i regret being alive

  
  
  



	5. is it hair or fried chicken?

**5:28 pm**

_**piss on my titties** _

seok: uh why did someone just walk into my class, yell “i fucked your bitch,” and proceed to walk out like nothing happened- 

won;whoo: it was mingyu

dumb bitch: LIES 

moonjun: DID HOSHI DARE YOU 

dumber bitch: how dare you excuse me of such behavior 

arsonist: you mean accuse?

dumber bitch: yah yah same thing 

arsonist: you are a fucking idiot 

dumber bitch: accuse me 

Whatever 

Shit 

I mean excuse 

arsonist: i rest my case 

dumber bitch: PGJSOS STOP </3 

short violent king : so did you? 

dumber bitch: …

yes

old hag: geezus of course he did 

His humor is like those 12 year boys who still wear that neon yellow fit 

dumb bitch: NFHFJFL;AJFI NOT THE HIGHLIGHTER FIT 

wrinkled troll: i swear i saw that fit literally everywhere in the us 

Every where I turned it was RIGHT there 

fucjing blinded my eyes 

mcboo: fucjing 

old hag: fucjing 

seungsimp: fucjing 

dumb bitch: fujcing 

mcboo: THAT’S NOT HOW YOU SPELL IT???

dumb bitch: LET ME LIVE OK

hansolchwe: ok i definitely know who didn’t win their school spelling bee

brat: NO NOT THE SPELLING BEE

wrinkled troll: damn those things always gave me so much anxiety

seok:once the judge asked me to spell nest and i spelled it like nahest 

arsonist: ...

woozi: ...

brat: HOW DOES ONE-

seok: SHUT UP I WAS IN FIFTH GRADE

moonjun: HOW IS THAT ANY BETTER 

brat: ciao anyways 

I swear to god if this bitch doesn’t move out of the FUCKING WAY i am going to dropkick her off the roof 

seungsimp: you can’t hit girls 

brat: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE??

old hag: EQUAL RIGHTS EQUAL FIGHTS

seungsimp:#%&#%^ DONT ENCOURAGE HIM? 

wrinkled troll: wait so why do you want to fight her? 

brat: im trying to get lunch and the bitch will? Not? move????

I've been standing in line for like 10 minutes and she’s just standing there talking to her friend jina and im about to LOSE IT

dumb bitch: is nobody telling her to move or something? 

brat: they would except she's super mean and popular and people are afraid of her but if she doesn’t move im going to *crack knuckles* 

wrinkled troll: ok but I wouldn’t if i were you 

I wouldnt want to get on her bad side 

brat: ah fuck her nobody actually likes her 

She just thinks she all that because her dad's rich and her hair’s blonde but like we all know she bought them off aliexpress's clearance section

and her sidekick literally looks like a busted rat so lmao im not scared 

dumber bitch: LMFAO PLEASE HE WENT OFF

dumb bitch: HE IS NOT PLAYING AROUND 

GO CHAN 

BEAT HER ASS

hansolchwe: oh shit i remember her

Hana was it? 

brat: omg yes 

you and seungkwan went to my school right 

hansolchwe: yep

I hated her 

mcboo: OH MY GOD T H A T BITCH

I DESPISED HER 

hansolchwe: yeah she kept going after the fact seungkwan is gay and they ended up on the floor fighting on his last day of senior year 

moonjun: as he should 

dumber bitch: purr

dumb bitch: LMAO NOT PURR

mcboo: i still remember the satisfaction i felt after I yanked her extensions out 

Its the c r i s p y hair for me 

dumber bitch: LMFAO CRISPY I CANT 

mcboo: IM SERIOUS IT FELT LIKE SUM FRIED CHICKEN

I GRABBED IT AND IT WENT *C R U N C H*

won;whoo: fried chicken-

dumb bitch: IM LITERALLY DYING 

MY FINGERS ARE TREMBLING RN

won:whoo: seriously like he’s laughing so hard I think he’s having an aneurysm 

old hag: wait omg you two are together? 

won;whoo: yeah? 

We’re just hanging out 

seungsimp: uh huh 

“Hanging out” 

moonjun: wait you guys hang out?

arsonist: since when???

won;whoo: uh idk a week ago? 

seok: A WEEK AGO? DFAHFA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US

won;whoo: IT ISN'T A BIG DEAL??

dumber bitch: WDYM NOT A BIG DEAL? MY FRIENDS ARE DATING AND IM THE ONE THAT MADE IT HAPPEN

won;whoo: WE'RE JUST HANGING OUT????

dumber bitch: EXACTLY 

won;whoo: ok so apparently watching kdramas = a date 

old hag: OH

ITS DEFINITELY A DATE 

wrinkled troll: ...it is? 

old hag: play along dumbass

wrinkled troll: oh

yah it is 

mcboo: IOIOA PLEASE EVERYBODY SAW THAT 

seungsimp: LMFAO WTF WAS THAT 

brat: BUT THE WAY JEONGHAN HAD TO TELL HIM

NOT JOSHUA BEING A BOOMER 

mcboo: FFS WHO USES BOOMER ANYMORE I THOUGHT WE LEFT THAT BACK IN 2020

old hag: HPJDA MOVING ON 

WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US 

won;whoo: i already said because it wasn't a big deal??? 

we just started meeting at the campus cafe because we realized we saw each other there all the time 

dumb bitch: ok im back what did i miss

won;whoo: they think were on a date 

dumb bitch: JFDAIODA HOW 

WE'RE JUST HANGING OUT?

won;whoo: THAT'S WHAT I SAID? 

dumber bitch: I DON'T BELIEVE IT 

THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING GOING ON 

won;whoo: I GET YOUR SINGLE SOONYOUNG BUT STOP PROJECTING ONTO ME 

dumber bitch: I FEEL ATTACKED 

dumb bitch: LMFAOOOOO 

moonjun: SKSKSKSK NOT THE PROJECTION

dumber bitch: I _KNOW_ YOU ARENT TALKING MISS VSCO

moonjun: NO STOP 

old hag: NOT THE VSCO GIRL 

wrinkled troll: NOOOOO PLEASE I'VE BEEN TRAUMATIZED BY THEM 

**dumber bitch changed moonjun's name to vsco tings**

dumb bitch: ffs im in love dude

fuck 

**dumb bitch is offline**

short violent king: fun fact jun used to have a hydroflask and a puka shell necklace

vsco tings: WOOZI NO 

CHAN GAVE THEM TO ME 

brat: YOU WORE IT THOUGH SO YOUR POINT IS???

vsco tings: ... that was rough time 

minghao nearly broke up with me 

arsonist: what else would you do if your boyfriend kept sksksking in your ear 24/7 

short violent king: idk,, murder? 

dumber btich: you'd go to jail? 

short violent king: exactly 

if i could escape the idiocy that is kim mingyu, kwon soonyoung and wen junhui by going to jail then so be it 

dumber bitch: i

short violent king: i said what i said 

seok: i mean i would too

old hag: seok i know youre not talking when you almost had a breakdown when you found out i cheated on my exam last week 

seok: ... 

you know what 

i am gonna leave 

old hag: LMAO ILY SEOK BUT ITS TRUE

seok: I WAS TRYING TO HAVE A GOOD TIME BUT ALL I GOT WAS ATTACKED

GOOD BYE 

hansolchwe: uhm is no one going to acknowledge what mingyu just sent earlier????


	6. beef

**2:00am**

_ **piss on my titties** _

vsco tings: i'm not saying i did something 

but i'm not saying i didn't do anything either 

arsonist: i had a stroke reading that 

mcboo: its literally 2am???

WHY ARE YOU STILL UP FFS

vsco tingz: HFAHFAD BUT YOU SHOULD BE SLEEPING TOO???

mcboo: ONLY OLDIES NEED SLEEP 

vsco tingz: JFIJJKAJF IM ONLY 2 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU??

WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLDIE

seungsimp: FFS WHY ARE YOU UP

WAKING ME UP AT 2AM WITH YOUR CRUSTY ASHY ASS-

arsonist: jun wtf what did you do

vsco tingz: ...

arsonist: Junhui. 

mcboo: LMAOFJDI NOT THE PROPER GRAMMAR

vsco tingz: FINE 

I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE GOTTEN WINE AND KETCHUP ON JIHOON'S FAVORITE SHIRT WHILE PAINTING MY SNEAKERS

mcboo: YOU DID WHAT WHILE DOING WHAT?

arsonist: so im jared, 19 and never learned how to read

seungsimp: PSJFIOAH MINGHAO PLZ

ANYWAY SOAK IT IN VINEGAR FOR A FEW MINUTES AND PUT IT IN THE WASHER AND IT SHOULD COME OUT 

vsco tingz: HFSAF OK THANK YOU SEUNGCHEOL YOU'RE A SAVIOR 

IF JIHOON KNEW HE WOULD LITERALLY KILL ME 

arsonist: bitch he's in this groupchat???

short violent king: junhui if you don't get that stain out i'm killing you, resurrecting you and killing you again.

vsco tingz: FUCKSHIHDPFIMSORRY

short violent king: now get your ass back to cleaning my shirt and go back to fucking sleep you have class and it's two in the morning 

vsco tingz: YES SIR IM SORRY

mcboo: im sorry but who the fuck has ketchup and wine at 2 am while PAINTING THEIR SHOES???

vsco tings: WHATS WRONG WITH THAT 

mcboo: I REFUSE TO BELIEVE YOU STAYED UP UNTIL TWO PAINTING FUCKING SHOES 

WHEN YOU COULD HAVE DONE IT IN THE AFTERNOON OR SUM? 

vsco tings: HFHDJIAPF I WAS BORED OK

mcboo: SO YOU DECIDED TO PAINT YOUR SHOES??? OF ALL THINGS???

vsco tings: YES

seungsimp: ok but why TF does jun even have wine

vsco tings: wiggles eyebrows 

a magician will never divulge his secrets

arsonist: ...

he robbed a liquor store 

vsco tings: HFAPF BABE YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT 

seungsimp: HE DID WHAT?

mcboo: HOW DID HE EVEN PULL THAT OFF??

arsonist: ...

seungsimp: don't tell me you helped him 

arsonist: of course I did, who do you think i am? 

seungsimp: ... right 

short violent king: i'm not saying it again.

sleep. 

vsco tings: i

**vsco tings is offline**

**seungsimp is offline**

**mcboo is offline**

**arsonist is offline**

* * *

**12:00pm**

**piss on my titties**

won;whoo: damn jihoon's scary asf

dumb bitch: please you haven't even seen the worst of it 

won:whoo: oh i hope i never do

dumber bitch: wise idea

mingyu and i have been at the brunt of his rage and it's wasnt pretty

had to keep an eye out for selener

won;whoo: you did not just quote- 

dumber bitch: MAYBE I DID 

WHAT ABOUT IT 

DOES ME QUOTING NICKI MINAJ MAKE YOU UPSET?

dumb bitch: PLZ SOONYOUNG IT'S 12 I JUST WOKE UP 

dumber bitch: I APOLOGIZE KIM MINGYU BUT I WILL NOT STAY QUIET WHEN MY RIGHT TO QUOTE NICKI MINAJ HAS BEEN VIOLATED LIKE THIS 

dumb bitch: sighs 

leaves chat

dumber bitch: k 

don't come bacK

dumb bitch: STOP IM GOING TO CRY

old hag: alright? ask us if we care 

won;whoo: not the mingyu slander 

dumb bitch: SNFFFAJIA IM RUNNING AWAY 

dumber bitch: WE'RE JUST KIDDING MINGYU WE LOVE YOU 

old hag: LMFAO WE'RE SORRY YOU'RE JUST SO EASY TO TEASE 

dumb bitch: I HOPE NATURAL SELECTION WIPES YOU OUT 

dumber bitch: i

old hag: NATURAL SELECTION IFHASOPIF PLZZ IM GASPING FOR AIR 

dumb bitch : YOU TOO YOU OVERDRAFT BANK FEE

old hag: we-

we have beef 

won;whoo: thought you were vegan? but ok

dumb bitch: PFT NOT WONWOO EXPOSING YOUR ASS

old hag: DONT COME FOR ME JEON WONWOO

won;whoo: don't start i'll still drag yo ass pregnant and all

dumb bitch: looks at jeonghan in concern

touches stomach

MPREG??

dumber bitch: WUHGHFIO STOP WE ARE NOT LIVING IN A NOVEL STOP NARRATING YOUR ACTIONS FFS

dumb bitch: FUCK OFF I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT 

old hag: NOT MALE PREG

YOU KNOW WHAT 

WE ARE BRAWLING 

arsonist: betting $20 on wonwoo. 

old hag: FFKA WHERE DID YOU COME FROM- 


	7. valentines day

**10:47am**

_**piss on my titties** _

mcboo: OH LADIES

THIS IS YOUR STORIES

IGE WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE WAKE WAKE UP

wrinkled troll: SEUNGKWAN WHAT

mcboo: ITS VALENTINES DAY

short violent king: disgusting

mcboo: WDYM VALENTINES DAY IS A DAY FOR CHOCOLATES, SPENDING TIME WITH YOUR S/O AND CUTE DATES

seok: newsflash- not all of us have boyfriends

short violent king: for us single people we have to be subjected to people kissing everywhere and flowers that makes us sneeze that

leads us to sleeping under the covers with headphones blaring super loud music to drown out their roommates singing while

they get ready for their dates

mcboo: ... we need to get you a boyfriend asap

short violent king: that would be nice

dumber bitch: uh guys

old hag: yuh

dumb bitch: oo ariana grande up in this bitch

wrinkled troll: ARIANA GRANDE-

old hag: i'm honored

guess imma be singing that 34 + 35 shit today

wrinkled troll: oh-

seok: LMAOJOFIJF HE SAID "oh"

wrinkled troll: I MEAN SURE

arsonist: you guys get side tracked so easily

whats up soon

dumber bitch: someone asked me to be his valentine

short violent king: wtf

vsco tings: REALLY WHEN

dumber bitch: uhm like 5 minutes ago

someone left a flower on my usual seat and left his number

arsonist: a flower? what are we, in high school?

if anything, it should be a liquor bottle or at least chocolate not this goo goo ga ga shit

old hag :GOO GOO GA GA IM ASCENDING

seok: LMAOOOO GOO GOO GA GA 

wrinkled troll: guess we going back to kindergarten now 

dumb bitch: anyways should i accept?

short violent king: no

dumber bitch: why not-

short violent king: that’s stupid

you dont even know him

dumber bitch: but-

short violent king: he could be a serial killer or something

arsonist: woozi’s just saying that because he’s bitter because he isnt your valentine

wrinkled troll: UH TEA

short violent king: You know what lets take this outside

dumber bitch: ...wait really?

short violent king: no don't listen to him

dumber bitch: ... oh ok

old hag: presenting to you, season 1 of "do you like me back?"

will soonyoung and jihoon ever get together?

seungsimp: keep watching to find out

old hag: hey is class done

seungsimp: yeah. It was ass.

Prof kept talking about his wife so i left and made out with a random guy in the bathroom.

wrinkled troll: FIDAHF WHAT

old hag: I MEAN WAS HE CUTE

seungsimp: UH KIND OF? HIS BREATH STANK THOUGH SO I OFFERED HIM SOME GUM AND HE GOT OFFENDED AND LEFT

wrinkled troll: IOFHA PLEASE WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT

old hag: BRUH YOU TOTALLY BLEW YOUR CHANCE DUMBASS

seungsimp: I DIDN'T EVEN LIKE HIM THOUGH SO IT DOESN'T MATTER

anyways, currently thinking about how im single hbu

seok: me tow

old hag: tow

wrinkled troll: tow

dumb bitch: tow

vsco tings: tow

mcboo: tow

dumber bitch: tow

seok: STOP YOU GUYS ARE SO ANNOYING

arsonist: sorry seok but you're tow fun to tease

seok: MINGHAO NOT YOU TOO

brat: Just saw a couple making out

Might just go join them

seungsimp: FHFOIADFOAS[UFP ME

seok: BUT DON'T YOU NEED PERMISSION OR WHATEVER

brat: WELL DUH 

seok: WELL TELL US HOW IT GOES 

brat: do you really think i would kiss and tell? 

seok: yes. 

brat: ...

yeah i would 

mcboo: LMAO anyways what are you guys doing for valentines day

wrinkled troll: jeonghan and I are going out to a cafe and then we're going to walk on the beach :)

brat: that's actually kind of cute

we're gonna pretend i never said that

vsco tings: suddenly i'm helen keller 

minghao and i are going paintballing

isn't that romantic

chwehansol: i mean if you think playing a game where you're shooting each other with balls of paint is romantic then sure

dumb bitch: wonwoo and i are just gonna hang out and watch a movie

dumber bitch: BRUH SO YOU ARE DATING

dumb bitch: NO I SAID WE'RE HANGING OUT NOT GOING ON A DATE

won;whoo: just because we're single doesnt mean we have to wallow in our misery while everyone else has a good time

dumb bitch: EXACTLY

old hag: but like 2 singles make a couple sooooo

won;whoo: one more word yoon jeonghan.

old hag: i- whatever

what about the rest of you guys

chwe.hansol: cuddling with seungkwan

seok: dying

seungsimp: getting drunk

short violent king: doing homework ]

dumber bitch: figuring out my love life.

brat: still making out with that couple

arsonist: you guys are so single it's sickening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about this being a day late, I didnt feel like writing on valentines day, so i rushed and typed it today
> 
> this one isn't the funniest but I hope it makes you laugh a little


	8. drag queens and kidney function

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for anyone who needs username refreshers
> 
> scoups: seungsimp  
> jeonghan: old hag  
> joshua: wrinkled troll  
> jun: vsco tings  
> hoshi: dumber bitch  
> wonwoo: won;whoo  
> woozi: short violent king  
> DK: seok  
> mingyu: dumb bitch  
> the8: arsonist  
> seungkwan: mcboo  
> vernon: hansolchwe  
> dino: brat

**1:59 pm**

_**piss on my titties** _

seok: help how does one get another to stop crying 

dumb bitch: idk throw a book at them 

vsco tingz: run them over 

old hag: threaten them with a ceramic pot

seok: ...

i'm never crying near you guys again 

old hag:PLEASE YOU'RE GONNA FORGET THAT ONCE YOU GET DRUNK BYE

seok: STOP NOT YOU COMING FOR MY NECK

wrinkled troll: YOU GUYS P L E A S E I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED YOU GUYS CAN FIGHT ANOTHER TIME

seok: OH RIGHT

ANYWAYS some girl found out her boyfriend is secretly a drag queen

wrinkled troll: PFT STOP 

dumber bitch: LMAOOJFDPOS I MEAN AS HE SHOULD 

dumb bitch: HOW DID SHE EVEN FIND OUT 

seok: apparently, her boyfriend was at a drag race and someone saw and filmed him and sent a snapchat to her 

so now she's calling him and they're having a big blowout and i'm just sitting there like "tea"

I think she forgot i’m here

nvm she just saw me and threw a shoe at me 

Never sitting next to her bitch ass again. 

Glad she lost her boyfriend girl deserved it 

old hag: PLEASE SHE JUST LOST HER BOYFRIEND BE A LITTLE NICER TO HER

seok: NOT WHEN SHE THREW HER FUCKING BOOT AT ME 

IT WAS ONE OF THOSE CHUNKY PLATFORM ONES TOO THAT SHIT HURT

vsco tingz: istg if you didn’t steal it 

seok: ofc i did 

bitch lost her matching shoes privilege 

wrinkled troll: and we thought seok was the nice one lmao- 

dumber bitch: RIGHT like when i first met him I thought he was sweet and a little bit of an airhead

BUT NO HE'S JUST MEAN TO ANYONE HE DOESN'T LIKE 

brat: but dead because that reminds me when hansol said that kidney function is a privilege

dumb bitch: HIOPAHSF IM SORRY WHAT 

dumber bitch: HE DID NOTTTT

wrinkled troll: PLEASE THAT'S SO FUNNY 

brat: IM SERIOUS 

WE HAVE MORNING ANNOUNCEMENTS OR WHAT NOT AND WE’RE JUST LISTENING TO THE VOICE COM AS USUAL AND ALL OF A SUDDEN I

JUST HEAR SCUFFLING NOISES AND A “move bitch” AND HANSOL'S BITCHASS JUST GOES “kidney function isn’t a right. It’s a privilege” 

old hag: NO STOP IM DYING 

wrinkled troll: HANSOL OF ALL PEOPLE??

brat: YEAH 

I SAT THERE LAUGHING MY ASS OFF AND THE TEACHER HAD TO SEND ME OUT BECAUSE I COULDN’T STOP 

AND I FOUND OUT IT WAS HANSOL LIKE A WEEK AGO AND I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO STOP LAUGHING ABOUT IT

vsco tings: PLEASE WHAT AN I C O N

hansolchwe: i got in so much trouble 

... it was so worth it 

vsco tings: VERNON-


	9. dog shit

**8:15am**

_**piss on my titties** _

brat: dying because no body told jina that her contour looks like a dog shat on her face 

won;whoo: %^%*()* NOT DOG SHIT 

brat: YES DOG SHIT 

LIKE IM SURE SHE WAS RUNNING LATE, SAW SOME DOG SHIT ON THE SIDEWALK AND SAID "this works!"

won;whoo: THIS WORKS-

PLEASE it can't be that bad???

brat: YES IT IS 

SHE LOOKS LIKE THOSE BRITISH GIRLS WITH THE CRAZY CONTOUR 

mcboo: AND THE BLOCK EYEBROWS 

brat: NOT THE BLOCK EYEBROWS

I SWEAR I CAN'T TAKE HER SERIOUSLY WHEN HER BROWS LOOK LIKE THEY WERE DRAWN WITH A SHARPIE

mcboo: UGH THE SHARPIE BROWS 

hansolchwe: lmfao those eyebrows looked like larvae 

brat: LARVAE LMFAO IOFASD

GOOD BYE 

mcboo: like she looked SO BAD? she kept bragging they were natural but like no jina those eyebrows so dark my blind cat could see them from 

a mile away

brat: PLEASE 

AND NOBODY TELLS HER SHE LOOKS LIKE RAGGEDY ANN

GIRL BE LOOKING LIKE SOMEONE SMEARED MUD ALL OVER HER FACE 

hansolchwe: she looks like she doesn't shower 

brat: she doesn't. She just layers on perfume to get rid of the stink but NO it doesn't get rid the stuff marinating in between her buttcrack

but you know what does? 

a shower. she should try it sometime <3

mcboo: MARINATING- 

BRB JUST GONNA GO SOB 

WHAT IS SHE A CHICKEN

SEASONED WITH SALT AND PEPPER

brat: IM SERIOUS

LITERALLY SHE'S STINKS

EVERYONE COLLECTIVELY DIES A BIT INSIDE WHEN SHE WALKS IN 

EVEN HER BEST FRIEND HOLDS HER NOSE WHEN SHE ISN'T LOOKING 

mcboo: LMFAOOOOOO

BUT LIKE HOW ARE YOU SO RICH BUT CAN'T EVEN TAKE A SHOWER 

brat: RIGHT????

SHE DON'T NEED DADDY'S MONEY FOR THAT 

UGH I FEEL SO BAD FOR HER BOYFRIEND LMAO HE GOTTA DEAL WITH THAT STINK EVERYDAY

hansolchwe: which one 

mcboo: FIOHAF VERNON

brat: IDK IT'S A NEW ONE BUT I KNOW HE'S ONLY DATING HER FOR CLOUT BECAUSE HE LITERALLY LOOKS LIKE HE WANTS TO DIE WHENEVER SHE'S NOT LOOKING 

BUT LIKE HE'S KIND OF HOT 

NEED TO FIND OUT IF HE'S FRUITY OR NOT 

hansolchwe: wait your bi right 

brat: yeah

hansolchwe: oh cool 

ill send hot girls AND boys your way now

brat: thanks hansol

you're a real one 

hansolchwe: of course 

gotta help you live out your bisexual fantasy

won;whoo: I LEFT FOR 10 MINUTES

DAMN YALL ARE SO MEAN

* * *

**3:43pm**

_**piss on my titties** _

vsco tings: guys seok almost grabbed his crushes ass

old hag: of course he did

seok: HIFPFOI WDYM BY OFC HE DID

vsco tings: seok we love you but sometimes you act like you have less than a braincell left

short violent king: jun i know you aren't talking

vsco tings: i

short violent king: anyways. 

so seok wants to grab a guys ass

seok: WHAT HE HAS A NICE ASS

THE SHAPE 

IT'S VERY NICE

vsco tings: DOESN’T MEAN YOU CAN TOUCH IT???

old hag: i mean 

seungsimp: jeonghan. 

do not encourage him

old hag: but that's how me and joshua started dating

i grabbed his ass and one thing lead to another and now we're dating ^^

seungsimp: WELL MAYBE BECAUSE YOU GUYS WEREN'T STRANGERSDFAOIPFD????

old hag: OK TRUE BUT I MEAN GRABBING A GUY'S ASS IS A GREAT CONVERSATION STARTER THOUGH 

seok: BUT LIKE I WASN’T EVEN GOING TO

I WAS JUST LOOKING 

vsco tings: BITCH I SAW THE WAY YOUR HAND WAS TWITCHING 

SAYING SOME ‘MUST...CONTROL...MYSELF….’ SHIT 

seok: STOP NOT YOU EXPOSING ME </3

old hag: SO YOU DIDN'T? 

seok: NO UNFORTUNATELY 

seungsimp: ????? WDYM "UNFORTUNATELY" 

seok: LISTEN

HIS ASS IS VOLUPTOUS

JUICY

wrinkled troll: damn seok is really pulling out his extensive vocabulary for this one 

seungsimp: JUICY 

short violent king: don't mind me, just waiting for the day seokmin gets a restraining order. 

seok: aw thanks

what a good friend 

short violent king: and then I'm going to die of laughter when you get hauled off to jail. 

seok: ....

i take that back.


	10. chad the colonizer

**5:50pm**

_**piss on my titties** _

wrinkled troll: no im done because this crusty foreign motherfucker came up to me, looked me straight in the eyes

and asked me why the parties here suck

LIKE SORRY THAT THE ONLY PARTIES YOU KNOW ARE IN YOUR STUPID DELTA ZEBRA HOUSE OR WHATEVER CHAD

IGNORANT FUCK GET OUT YOU COLONIZER

brat: PLZFFJDSAJF NOT COLONZIER 

  
dumber bitch: IS HIS NAME ACTUALLY CHAD

wrinkled troll: YES

CHAD MILLER

old hag: NOT THE MILLERS

seok: BUT ISN’T THAT A BEER COMPANY

wrinkled troll: YEAH

dumber bitch: NOT SURPRISED SINCE HE THINKS GETTING DRUNK IS A PERSONALITY TRAIT

vsco tings: SOON DONT START 

dumber bitch: HEY LOOK I GET REALLY DRUNK BUT AT LEAST I DON’T STUMBLE INTO CLASS HALF BLACKED OUT

vsco tings: OK YOU GOT A POINT 

old hag: IS HE THE GUY WITH CURLY HAIR THAT LOOKS LIKE PUBES AND THE DIRTY CAP

vsco tings: PUBES-

brat: NO BECAUSE IM DYING 

I NEED CPR 

dumber bitch: BUT THAT’S SCARILY ACCURATE? 

HE’S IN MY BUSINESS CLASS AND HE ALWAYS REEKS OF ALCOHOL

AND HE ALWAYS CHOOSES TO SIT NEXT TO ME

arsonist: one alcoholic can always sense another

dumber bitch: YOU KNOW WHAT

what are you going to say at my funeral now that you’ve killed me?

old hag: bold of you to assume we’re even going 

dumber bitch: I-

seok: CIAO ANYWAYS 

HE’S UGLY

WE'VE BEEN KNOWN

BUT GUESS WHO ISN’T?

dumber bitch: Mark Tuan?

seok: MARK TUAN

dumber bitch: AAAHIFDSAHAFHOS

seok: STOPIFASJAFHOSD

dumber bitch: BUT LIKE HE’S SOO HOT

seok: IKR? IVE SEEN HIM AROUND CAMPUS AND OHHH MY GOD

HONESTLY HE COULD SEND ME FLYING AND I’D DEDICATE MY OBITUARY TOWARDS HIM

brat: NJAOFD NOT YOUR OBITUARY

arsonist: i can’t decide whether seok has a list of crushes he rotates or he just falls in love with every cute boy he sees

seok: both

dumber bitch: not seok being unloyal

seok: not you pretending you don’t have commitment issues

dumber bitch: SHUT UP SOCK

old hag: SOCK-

wrinkled troll: LMAOJFAHFD

**vsco tings changed seok’s name to sock**

sock: i came here for a good time, not to get slandered like this 

good:bye


	11. bullying kids >>>

**7:56pm**

_ **piss on my titties** _

seok: I think i just witnessed a murder

dumb bitch: YOU WHAT 

old hag: WHEN 

wrinkled troll: WHO DIED

seok: IDK I WAS JUST CHILLING AND I SAW A COUPLE FIGHTING

AND THEN ONE OF THEM WALKED INTO CLASS WITH BLOOD ON THEM

dumber bitch: WHAT THAT’S SO SCARY

brat: YOU SURE IT ISN’T KETCHUP?

seok: HOLD UP LET ME CHECK 

hansolchwe: don't?????

won;whoo: if this bitch dies- 

seok: IM BACK

ITS NOT KETCHUP

mcboo: HOW DID YOU EVEN 

dumber bitch: SMELLED HIM, DUH

mcboo: FLK;SJFO DID HE NOTICE

seok: NO 

mcboo: HOW 

seok: HE’S LITERALLY RIGHT NEXT TO ME 

won:whoo: THAT’S EVEN WORSE, GET AWAY FROM HIM

seok: I CAN’T THERE ARE NO MORE SEATS LEFT

dumb bitch: I FEEL BAD FOR THE OTHER PERSON THOUGH 

short violent king: Wished it were me 

wrinkled troll: LMAOFJOII WOOZI NO 

brat: why does seok witness the craziest things

seok: because im friends with you guys? 

soon went on a date with a homophobic sugar daddy 

jun decided to paint his shoes at 2 in the morning 

mingyu almost drank battery acid 

seungkwan decided to join a trot club and almost got sacrificed to the devil

hansol said that kidney function is a privilege 

and i stole a girls shoe 

hansolchwe: oh yeah did you ever give it back 

seok: nope its still sitting on my desk. It serves as a nice piece of decor 

old hag: DECOR-

dumber bitch: YOU COULD USE IT AS A TRASH CAN 

seok: WAIT THAT’S KIND OF GENIUS? MIGHT HAVE TO STEAL THE OTHER ONE BRB

dumb bitch: BUT HAS SHE NOT ASKED FOR IT BACK

seok: SHE DID BUT I TOLD HER I THREW IT IN THE TRASH 

old hag: SEOK PLEASE YOU ARE EVIL 

seok: NOT YOU TALKING 

IM ONLY MEAN TO THE PEOPLE I DONT LIKE

YOU? YOURE MEAN TO EVERYONE

wrinkled troll: TRUE YOU ALMOST FOLDED A LITTLE KID IN HALF WHEN HE AKSED FOR A BITE OF YOUR ICE CREAM

old hag: WELL HE SHOULDN’T HAVE ASKED??? ENTITLED BRAT ASKED HIS MOM FOR M Y ICE CREAM 

LIKE THAT BITE WOULD BE 25 CENTS IM NOT WASTING THAT ON HIS UGLEE ASS

mcboo: JEONGHAN’S OUT OF POCKET 

won;whoo: OH YEAH NOT TO MENTION YOU PUSHED A LITTLE KID OFF THE SWING ONCE 

mcboo: HE DID WHAT 

brat: true story

i was the little kid

seok: JEONGHAN YOU’RE SO MEAN 

old hag: CHAN WASN’T EVEN SWINGING IT

I MEAN IF YOU’RE GONNA HOG THE SWINGS THEN AT LEAST USE IT PROPERLY

OR ELSE I’LL DO IT FOR YOU 

mcboo: JEONGHAN PLEASE 

seungsimp: lmao this guy just texted me saying that he’s ugly, like well im not, bye 

old hag: SEUNGCHEOL 

dumb bitch: LMAO NO WONDER WHY YOU TOO ARE BEST FRIENDS 

dumber bitch: BOTH MEAN ASF

seungsimp: AT LEAST I DON’T BULLY KIDS 

old hag: THATS NOT TRUE

YOU ALMOST SMACKED A KID INTO ASTRAL PROJECTION WHEN SHE SAID YOU LOOKED FAT 

seungsimp: BECAUSE IM NOT???

YOU THINK IMMA LET A CHUBBY LITTLE KID CALL ME FAT WHEN THIS IS ALL MUSCLE?

PLEASE I’LL STOMP ON HER LIKE A BUG

NO REGRETS

SMUSH SMUSH BITCH

mcboo: SMUSH SMUSH-

seok: YALL ARE GOING TO JAIL 

seungsimp: GLADLY

old hag: WE’LL BE CELLMATES 

seungsimp: ofc<3

wrinkled troll: I'll visit whenever i can


End file.
